A Spark to Ignite the Flames
by Rikku's twin
Summary: The two 17 year olds Hino Rei and Minako have been best friends for a long time, but one night, one mistake can change everything.  ReiXMinako
1. The Spark

(Ok people, so I know I have another story going on right now, but I'm taking a break from it to do this one too. It's a girl/girl pairing AND it's rated M so um, if you get offended by that stuff or w/e, then I simply suggest you don't bother reading it. Oh and by the way, I don't own anything. . )

**Chapter 1: The Spark**

It was one in the morning as a shimmering blonde in a ridiculously short orange skirt, stilettos, and a skimpy sailor like shirt walked up the stairs of the Hikwana Jinja with a smirk playing on her face. Once she reached a specific building of the shrine she jumped up high, gracefully landing on a little bit of roof sticking out in front of a window, which was conveniently left open.

Her normally baby blue eyes were now a much deeper blue, mischief playing around them when she saw her victim. She quietly entered the room through the window, looking at a raven haired girl sleeping peacefully in her bed, unaware of what the blonde had in store for her.

The blue eyed beauty made her way to the bed only to see the raven haired girl wake up. The blonde stopped in her footsteps, observing the other girl rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"V…?" Rei looked at Minako confused and sleepy. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

The blonde smirked and got on the miko's bed, on her hands and knees as she slowly crawled towards the now blushing warrior. Rei couldn't help but notice the way Minako's hips swayed as she crawled, and how she was licking her lips like she was about to have a delicious hot fudge sundae.

In what seemed like a year, but was merely just a matter of seconds, blue eyes were finally looking into deep purple ones.

"W-what are you doing?" Rei managed to squeak out.

Minako's response was gently pushing the miko's shoulders down so she was lying down, then slowly letting her fingertips slide down to the hem of the girl's shirt, lifting it up just to the edge of the breasts of the blushing raven haired girl.

She let her gloved fingertips slowly run over the Rei's flat, yet somewhat toned stomach, sending shivers up and down the fire warrior's spine.

"So soft," The goddess of love mumbled as she brought her hand up to rub her thumb over Rei's bottom lip. "I wonder how you taste," she whispered as she leaned in slowly, her deep blue eyes glazing over as she pressed her lips against Rei's.

Rei couldn't believe what was happening; the object of her affection was actually kissing her. She had always had feelings for Minako, but she never thought that those feelings would ever be returned.

Before the fire goddess could return the kiss Minako had already started kissing her neck, causing Rei's eyes to widen, enjoying the feeling as her own body grew warmer, drowning in the essence of the goddess of love.

"Mmm, Rei-chan, your skin is so soft… I want…" Minako started to say, but the light outside of Rei's room went on.

Her deep purple eyes widened when she realized her grandpa might hear them and come in. The miko quickly pushed the blonde back and put a finger to the blue eyed girl's soft lips, silently pleading for her to stay quiet.

The blonde smirked, gently grabbing the unsuspecting girl's hand, and opening her pink lips, sliding the miko's index finger into her mouth, running her tongue along it sensually, her movements slow and deliberate. Rei felt her heart flutter as she felt those perfect lips wrap around her finger, leaning forward a little, wishing for those lips to be pressed against her own again.

Once the light was turned off again and Rei heard soft footsteps slowly fading away she let out a breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding. Locking eyes with the minx straddling her waist, the miko found it hard to speak, but somehow managed to whisper, "V…"

The blonde slowly pulled away from the raven haired girl. "Please… just say my name… just once…" The goddess of love sat there, pleading softly with the fire warrior.

Rei gulped uneasily, there was a reason why she never dared to breathe Minako's name. She was afraid that if she said it her true feelings would be revealed, but now she could finally utter the blonde's name.

"Please…" Minako said softly into the other girl's ear.

_"Mi-na-ko" _The blonde's eyes widened as the miko breathed her name into her ear, exaggerating every syllable. Now she knew why Rei had never called her by her name, the way she said it, like a lover would say it in a heated moment. It made her shiver. If she had been standing, her knees probably would have buckled and given out.

That was the last straw; Minako _needed_ Rei. She crushed her lips against Rei's. This time Rei returned the kiss passionately as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Minako lay on top of the miko, suddenly pulling away and taking off the raven haired girl's top. The favor was returned right away.

Rei brought her shaky hands to the goddess' skirt, taking it off and then tossing it aside. The shimmering blonde wasn't as patient as the other girl so she simply ripped off the miko's pajama pants and underwear in one swift movement.

Minako just smirked at the surprise and shock plastered on Rei's face. _'You're mine now,_' the blonde thought to herself, the smirk never leaving her face as she leaned in and kissed her prey.

Rei jumped a little when she felt Minako suddenly press her knee against her core. Feeling Minako grind her knee into her a little made the dark haired girl moan into the other's mouth, giving the blonde some satisfaction.

As Minako pulled away for air, Rei brought her leg up to a bent position so the blonde's core was pressed against her thigh. When Minako moved her knee she could feel immense pleasure, causing her to grunt in pleasure.

"R-Rei-chan…" she leaned in, burying her head in the pillow right next to Rei's neck so she could feel the blonde's hot breath on it. Continuously grinding her knee against Rei's core, Minako started to suck and nibble on Rei's neck, starting to form hickies; it was Minako's way of claiming Rei as hers.

A thin layer of sweat formed on both of the sailor scouts' bodies as they grinded and mended together, sinking into the heat and passion of one another. Minako claimed the fire goddess' hands in her own, pinning her arms down dominantly to the mattress slightly above Rei's head, her breathing getting heavier as she found herself getting closer and closer to her satisfaction.

"Tell me you love me," the blonde breathed into the miko's ear. There was a kind of desperation in her voice that caught Rei's attention. Finally processing what Minako said, Rei's eyes widened. She really did love Minako, but she never thought she would actually confess her feelings to her, especially not in the middle in one of their most _intimate_ moments.

Minako suddenly broke Rei out of her thoughts as she pressed her knee even harder against her core, making a moan come from deep within Rei's throat, snapping her back into her world of pleasure and back to Minako.

"I love you," Rei said with a groan, closing her eyes as she felt herself reaching her peak. Feeling Minako pick up speed Rei looked up at the sweating goddess, her eyes closed. Rei finally broke free of the Minako's hands and wrapped her arms around her shoulder, bringing the blonde closer as she let out a loud moan, she needed to hold on to something, anything, and Minako was conveniently there.

The two young girls let out a loud moan as they both hit their orgasm at the same time. Feeling satisfaction and exhaustion, Minako suddenly collapsed onto Rei, cuddling up to her and resting her head on the miko's heaving chest. In a matter of minutes both girls had fallen into a blissful sleep, tangled up in the blankets and each other.

**The Next Morning**

Rei quietly snuck out of bed, stealthily slipping out of Minako's arms and putting a pillow there in her place. She froze when she saw the blonde stir a little in her peaceful sleep, but then let out a breath of relief when she saw her settle again.

The miko quietly put on her clothes and grabbed a broom. She would have loved to stay in bed so she could cuddle and sleep in with her lover, but those stairs weren't going to sweep themselves.

A couple of minutes after Rei left Minako slowly opened her drowsy eyes. She took a minute to take in her surroundings.

"When did I come to Rei's bedroom?" she asked herself silently. Feeling as if something was out of place, she gulped and slowly lifted the covers, only to find that she was… naked!

"NANI!?"

**(Well, there it is O.O I know Rei calls Minako, Minako, but I put that in there for effect. Sooooo yeah, if you leave a review I'll love you forever! Tell me what you think so it'll give me motivation to continue. :D)**


	2. The Mistake

(Ok, I'm sorry I took forever to update, well not forever, just longer then I intended to. . But yeah, I'd thank all of you reviewers if I had time, but I have to be going soon. But seriously, you guys are awesome!!!! You're the reason why I'm trying to update sooner then usual. I LOVE YOU GUYS:D btw, I don't own anything. :/)

Editor's Note: Forever? I update like MAYBE once a month. Okay, time to edit!

**Chapter 2: The Mistake**

"NANI!?" Rei could hear Minako's shrill scream from where she was standing on the steps. She immediately dropped her broom and sprinted madly to her bedroom.

'_What's wrong!? Is Minako ok!?' _Rei panicked to herself as she frantically ran through the halls and upon arriving to her room she slid the door open fast only to see a naked Minako on the floor, entangled in her bed sheets which Minako quickly covered herself with upon Rei's sudden arrival.

"What's wrong!? Did someone attack you!?" Rei couldn't keep the concern out of her voice as she leaned forward a bit, out of breath.

"WHY AM I IN YOUR BED!? AND WHY AM I NAKED!?" The hysterical blonde yelled, trying to sit up and find an explanation.

"You mean… you don't remember?" The dark haired girl looked at her feet, her pain in her voice and her heart in her throat.

"Remember what…?" Minako asked hesitantly, unsure of whether or not she desired an answer.

Rei felt like she had been slapped in the face. How could Minako forget what happened last night? _'She was probably drunk…' _ The miko thought to herself bitterly. _'It would be best to just lie to her and tell her nothing happened. I don't want things to be too awkward between us.' _

"Well, V, last night you stumbled into my room, drunk off your ass and just collapsed onto my bed. You decided that it was too hot, so you took off your clothes. Don't worry, V, nothing happened. I slept on the floor and you slept on the bed." Rei shook her head, putting her hand to her forehead. "How could you forget such a thing, baka?" Rei added softly. Minako was unaware of the hurt etched in the fire goddess's voice and thought that Rei was making fun of her, scolding her as she usually did.

"But… I don't remember getting drunk," the blonde said softly. "The last thing I remember is lying down and going to bed."

The miko simply shrugged. "Well, all I know is that when you came here, you reeked of alcohol," Rei lied. _ 'She didn't smell like alcohol at all… she smelt so good… I can still smell that strawberries and cream shampoo she uses… and that intoxicating vanilla scent on her body…' _The raven haired girl quickly shook her head of these thoughts. _'No, she had to be drunk. What else could possible explain her crazy behavior?'_

Minako's sigh brought Rei out of her thoughts. "Gomen, Rei-chan, I didn't mean to trouble you…" The shimmering blonde found her clothes, putting them on as Rei turned her back to her to give the goddess of love a bit of privacy.

"It was no trouble." Sadness immediately filled amethyst eyes as the miko thought about the events of last night. Her eyes suddenly widened when she felt a pair of slender arms hug her from behind.

"Thank you, Rei-chan, for not being too hard on me," Minako said gratefully as Rei just closed her pain-filled eyes.

"Well try not to be such a baka next time," Rei managed to pull out an angry tone, despite the fact that her heart was pounding because the other girl's chest was pressed against her back.

The embrace ended too soon for Rei's liking when she heard the familiar voice of Usagi outside of the building. "REI-CHAN!"

A scowl formed on the Goddess of War's face as she glared at the window, knowing that Usagi was below it.

"REEEEEEEEEEEI-CHAN!" The girl persisted, but stopped with a yelp when Rei threw her shoe out of the window, hitting Usagi right on the head. Of course, the dumpling head started crying right away. "Rei-chan is so mean to me."

The hot headed girl decided to finally stick her head out the window. "WHAT IS IT, DUMPLING HEAD!?"

"We're all going to The Crown. Want to come?" Makoto's voice came from below, just a few steps away from the moon warrior.

"N—" Rei started to say no, but got elbowed sharply in the ribs. She turned to glare at the blonde next to her. "What was that for?" Rei hissed.

"I want to go with them." Minako smiled sweetly, giving Rei her best and most irresistible puppy eyes. The miko's eye twitched, trying so hard to resist, but it was futile. She let out a sigh.

"Fine." Rei redirected her attention to her friends outside the window. "Hai. I'll come. V is here too, so we'll be down in a second."

Minako squealed with delight as she clung to Rei's arm. "GOMEN REI-CHAN!"

The miko just sighed, rubbing her temples; she didn't know if she could deal with Minako being so close to her right now. "I wish you wouldn't keep clinging to me like that."

"Awww, you know you like it, Rei-chan!" the blonde teased, hugging the helpless miko tighter.

"Uh, V? You might want to change into something other than your sailor scout uniform. I mean, I don't think it would be good for you to just go out parading yourself around in it."

Minako just giggled and let go of her best friend. "You're right, Rei-chan, thanks. I'll just borrow one of your outfits!" The blonde smiled big, showing off her dazzling white smile.

"NANI!?" Rei's eye started to twitch again; this time she was really annoyed.

'_First, she comes to my place at one in the morning and has her way with me, then she wakes up and forgets EVERYTHING, and NOW she wants to wear my clothes?! This blonde is really pushing it… Wait! No! She's using the puppy dog eyes again. NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES!' _Rei finally succumbed to the blonde's wishes, letting out an irritated sigh.

"Fine. Wear what you want. Just try not to get food all over the outfit. I know you eat like a starving animal," Rei smirked as Minako's jaw dropped.

"Reeeeeei-chan, you're so cruel." The blonde pouted.

_'She's adorable when she pouts…' _Rei thought with a small smile on her face. But she quickly shook her head, snapping out of it.

**20 minutes later**

Both girls walked outside, approaching their friends; one had a smile on her face, while the other one wore a scowl.

"So what were you doing at Rei's place at such a time?" Usagi hinted provocatively, elbowing Minako in the side a little.

"NONE OF YOU BUSINESS, ODANGO!" Rei snapped, a fire in her eyes as everyone took a step back nervously and Usagi started pretending to cry.

"Reeeeei-chan, why must you be so cruel?" Usagi cried out, falling to her knees, making Rei sweat drop.

"You shouldn't take everything she says so personally, Usagi-chan. Being mean to you is her way of letting you know she loves you," Minako smiled, putting a reassuring hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"NANI!?" Rei screamed, glaring daggers at Minako.

"Uh, hehe, let's get going!" The blonde rubbed the back of her head nervously, trying to change the subject.

Before Rei had time to argue or say anything, everyone was hastily making their retreat. The miko scowled as she reluctantly followed, intentionally lagging behind.

'_Why . . .? Why have I been condemned to live alone? The one person I care about finally comes to me and I get to hold her and then she's just ripped right from me. Why did this have to happen? Was it some kind of cruel joke?' _

While Rei was lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice that they had reached The Crown and everybody had stopped. She suddenly walked right into the back of a particular blonde.

Startled, Minako turned around to see Rei looking down, blushing profusely. "S-sorry, I wasn't paying attention," the dark haired girl mumbled her apology.

"Rei-chan, is everything ok?" The blue eyed beauty asked, concern evident in her voice.

_'No.' _Rei's jaw hardened as she made herself lie. "Yes."

**(Ok you guys, I'm so sorry that this chappie is pretty boring, but it was kinda a necessary chapter to put it, but I PROMISE that the next chapter is gonna be super good. I'm even gonna try to have it up by tomorrow. I hate boring chapters, but uh yeah, leave a review and some love. :D I LOVE YOU GUYS! Bye! )**


	3. Flashbacks?

**(I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! D: I know I updated way later then I thought I would. I had to go up to my dad's until Wednesday and work and well today was turkey day lol. But seriously yeah, I'm sorry you guys. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Your reviews keep me going. :D seriously thought, I'm really going to try to update sooner this time and make the chapter quite a bit longer. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Oh and by the way, I don't' own anything :/)**

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks?**

A stunning blonde with a red bow in her hair sat at a table by herself at the Crown, waiting for her friends to arrive. She couldn't help but feel down. Her best friend had barely said a word to her since that day, two weeks ago, when she had woken up in the miko's bedroom.

"Rei… why won't you talk to me…?" Minako asked quietly to no one in particular.

**Flashback**

As Minako sat in math class she couldn't keep her eyes off of the miko that had been ignoring her for days sitting right in front of her. She leaned in and whispered softly into Rei's ear, "Rei-chan…can we talk?"

"Not now," the dark-haired girl hissed back quietly, not even taking the time to turn around. _'Not ever,' _Rei added in her head.

"But…" The blonde started to protest.

"I'm trying to concentrate, leave me alone."

And with that, Minako slowly sat back in her chair, a defeated look on her face.

**End Flashback**

The shimmering blonde sighed softly to herself as she looked down into her half full milkshake; stirring the straw around a bit when the door to the Crown suddenly swung open and an overly hyper Usagi ran in and jumped into the booth, making Minako scoot over a bit so her side was pressed against the wall.

"Mina-chan! What's wrong?" Usagi exclaimed rather bluntly.

"Eh? Oh, nothing." The goddess of love looked down hopelessly at the table when she suddenly felt _her _presence. Minako knew Rei was walking in with Ami and Makoto. Suddenly her heart was racing and she was short of breath. _'Why do I still get like this? Rei isn't into me like that; I thought I gave up on her a long time ago… I guess my heart has a mind of its own…'_

When Rei slid into the booth and sat across from Minako she just picked up a menu and buried her nose in it, not even acknowledging the blonde's existence. Makoto then slid in next to Rei, and Ami followed suit.

Minako just let out a distressed sigh and slumped in her seat as everyone ordered. _'She won't even look at me…' _the blonde thought to herself grimly.

Once everyone got their food and started eating, Minako reached forward to grab her drink when she felt something soft under her hand instead. She looked down to see that she had accidentally placed her hand on Rei's. The blonde felt a sudden sharp pain in her head. Closing her eyes tightly as her eyes watered. Images of someone pinning those same soft hands down onto a familiar mattress aggressively flooded her brain.

Minako was snapped out of her little world when she felt Rei quickly withdraw her hand, with an annoyed, yet confused look on her face.

"S-sorry." Minako apologized softly, looking down, but then looked back up to see Rei licking some stray salt from her French fries on her lower lip.

Another sharp pain attacked the blonde's skull as flashes of someone crushing their lips against the miko's soft, demanding ones echoed through her skull.

She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder, immediately sending her crashing down to the real world. She looked over at a concerned Usagi. "Are you okay, Mina-chan?"

"H-hai." The blonde shook her head, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine Usagi-chan, just, uh, a little headache."

Hearing someone strumming their fingernails in an irritated way, Minako turned her attention back to Rei and looked down to those nails. This time there was no pain in her head, just a blurry image of two bodies intertwining, sinking into a soft, familiar mattress. She was suddenly replaced with the person on top of the dark haired girl; she couldn't quite make out the other girl's face that was covered in sweat, moaning softly as she had her way with her. Suddenly she felt as if someone was scratching their nails down her bare back, causing her to arch her back involuntarily.

Her eyes were closed tightly, she could hear the other girl panting in her ear, moaning and squirming underneath her. Suddenly she heard them say, _"Mi-na-ko" _breathlessly into her ear. _'That voice… it sounds so familiar…' _The blonde thought to herself as she started to open her eyes to see who the voice belonged to. The dark haired girl's face was starting to become clearer when Usagi's voice suddenly rang in her ears.

"MI-NA-KO!" The dumpling head yelled loudly into the goddess' ear, snapping Minako out of her daze.

"Usagi-chan, you didn't have to yell so loud," Minako whined as she rubbed her ear sorely.

"Uh… Mina-chan, we were trying to get your attention for five minutes. You had this far off look in your eyes and you wouldn't snap out of it. We thought you might have been possessed or something," Makoto leaned forward a bit as she explained.

"R-really?" The blonde looked over to Rei only to see a confused look playing on the miko's features.

"Are you feeling all right, Mina-chan?" Ami leaned forward a bit too, concern filling her deep blue eyes.

"I… I don't know… I think I'm going to go home and get some rest… excuse me…" Minako said softly as Usagi slid out of the booth so her friend could get out. Minako didn't turn around to say goodbye.

**Rei's P.O.V.**

_'Why won't she leave me alone? Doesn't she know how much pain she's causing me?' _the dark haired girl thought to herself sadly as she walked to the Crown with Usagi, Makoto, and Ami.

When they walked in, Rei silently took her seat across from Minako and quickly picked up the menu, anything to keep her blushing face hidden. She could feel the goddess of love burning a hole through the menu with her intense gaze.

_'Doesn't she know that every time she looks at me my heart skips a beat? I'm pretty sure she does, everyone probably does. My heart is pounding so loud in my chest I'm sure everyone can hear.' _

The miko reluctantly let go of her menu as the waiter took her order and walked away with the only thing that separated her and Minako. As she ate her fries quietly she felt someone place their hand gently on hers. Looking up to see who the hand belonged to, Rei couldn't help but feel another intense blush cross her face.

Realizing that the blonde's hand had lingered too long the miko quickly pulled her hand back. _'What was that? Why didn't I pull away sooner? The best way to get over Minako is to just simply try to forget her, but it's kind of hard when I see her every day…'_

Rei sighed softly as she slumped in her seat, taking another bite of a French fry and gingerly licked the remaining salt off of her lower lip. _'If only she could remember what happened? Was she really drunk? Or is this all just a game to her? Damnit, Minako why do you have to be like this?' _The dark haired girl sat up straight. _'These past two weeks have been so hard. She keeps trying to talk to me; can't she see how hard it is for me to do this? Every time I see her I just want to run to her, kiss her like I mean it, and tell her I love her, but that's… that's out of the question._

The miko started to strum her fingers absentmindedly as she got lost in her thoughts, drowning in a flood of Minako.

"MI-NA-KO!" Usagi's loud voice brought Rei back down to earth.

Rei sent the dumpling head a hard glare, but turned and saw a confused looking Minako who looked like she had just been snapped out of a daydream.

"Uh… Mina-chan, we were trying to get your attention for five minutes. You had this far off look in your eyes and you wouldn't snap out of it. We thought you might have been possessed or something." Rei listened to Makoto's explanation as confusion spread across her face.

Before Rei knew what was happening the goddess of her dreams was leaving the room in a rush, leaving Rei with her thoughts.

**Minako's P.O.V.**

By the time the blonde got to her house, she was feeling incredibly exhausted for some reason, especially odd for so early in the afternoon. She walked right past her parents and went straight to her bedroom, collapsing onto her mattress. As she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, somewhere in the back of her mind, something malicious cackled.

**(Well, there it is. I'm sorry it's just kinda mediocre, but the next chappie will be better, they're going to start getting way better and more interesting and fun! I PROMISE! If you guys have any suggestions, comments, anything, I'm open to anything and I'll listen to your ideas. :D I want to thank each and every one of you guys individually, but I'm super tired, I keep having to update late at night, making my chapters lacking. D: but yeah, seriously, I'm going to try to update way sooner, tomorrow sooner, maybe, if I can. I have to work and blah! And I know this is really long, but I just want you all to know I feel really bad. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! L8rz! )**


	4. A Dream?

**(Ok, here's chapter 4, I know it's a bit late, but yeah. Sorry. :/ Thanks for all the awesome reviews though. I get all excited when I get a new one. Well yeah, thanks for the awesome support. Oh and I don't own anything. :/)**

**Chapter 4: A Dream?**

_Minako was surrounded by darkness until a pair of two bright red demonic eyes opened, staring at her, hypnotizing her. She blinked, and everything was in a haze. She saw herself pinning a petite figure down onto a soft bed, grinding her knee into the other woman, panting, moaning, not manipulating her own body, as if she were a puppet in someone else's hands. _

_Deep down, this is what she had always wanted. It felt so right. She felt nails digging into her shoulders and then being dragged slowly down her back, causing Minako to shudder. It burned, but not a bad burn, it felt like the burning passion she felt for this girl beneath her. But why was everything so hazy, and why couldn't she see the raven haired girl's face?_

_"Tell me you love me." The words flowed from her mouth naturally in a whisper. _

_"I love you," was the breathy response into her ear. The voice was so familiar, but who was it? _

_She slowly pulled away, needing to see the face of the girl she was making love to. The face became more and more clear, and the blonde's eyes widened. Then the girl's identity was revealed… It was…_

Minako suddenly sprung up in bed, in a cold sweat, chest heaving. "Rei…" she said softly. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8 p.m. She had been out for about 6 hours. Reaching for the phone, she dialed the number to the Hikawa Jinja. She needed answers pronto.

"_Hino residence_," came the voice of the familiar raven haired girl Minako had just dreamt about from the other end of the phone.

"Rei-chan! I need to meet you… now!" The normally confident blonde chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"_Uh_…"

"I'm coming over." And with that, Minako hung up the phone, put on something suitable, and ran out the door.

The blonde's mind was racing, searching for answers as she walked up the tedious steps of the Hikawa Jinja. _'Was it just a dream? Or was it… real?'_

Before she knew it, Minako was at the top of the stairs, staring at the back of the fire warrior. There was something about her stance that showed how uneasy she was feeling.

Slowly walking up to the miko, Minako felt herself getting more and more nervous by the second. How was she going to approach the subject?

"Rei…" she said softly, placing a hand on the raven-haired girl's shoulder.

Jumping a little from the sudden contact, Rei turned around, blushing slightly from the informal way that Minako had called her 'Rei' instead of 'Rei-chan'.

"Y-yes? What is it, V? Is something wrong? Whatever it is, it sounded pretty urgent." She rubbed the back of her head.

Minako gulped uneasily. "Rei-chan… have you… had any… strange dreams lately?"

"Strange dreams?" Rei put a finger to her chin in thought. "No, not really. Why do you ask, V?" She put on a plastic smile. _'Where is Minako going with all of this?'_

"O-oh, well… You remember that day I woke up naked in your bed?"

"What about it?" Rei asked a little too quickly. The subject was obviously making her jumpy and she was blushing profusely.

"I don't remember having any sake or anything that night… Rei-chan… did I… do something… um… inappropriate?" Minako lowered her baby blues to the ground, unable to look at Rei without blushing.

"Nope." Rei turned her back to the blonde, unable to stop her own blushing.

"Are you sure?" Minako persisted, taking a step closer to the now trembling girl.

"W-why are you asking me all of these ridiculous questions, V?" The miko stuttered, she didn't know how much longer she could keep up this façade.

"Because… I had a dream… You were in it, and we… Well, we were pretty hot and heavy in the dream. I want to know if it was just a dream, or if it really happened." The shimmering blonde took a few more hesitant steps towards the other girl.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, V, but it was just a dream." Rei was surprised by how calm she sounded.

_"Liar." _The goddess of love whispered softly into the miko's ear.

The fire warrior shivered involuntarily. That one simple word shook her to the core. She gulped uneasily at how close Minako was, the love warrior's soft breath dancing on her neck.

"I-I have no idea what you're—" Rei started to protest, but Minako suddenly turned her around. The look in her beautiful blue eyes was enough to make Rei's heart melt. She could feel her knees buckling as the blonde stepped even closer.

"V… what are you doing?" Rei managed to get out, blushing madly.

As Minako slowly leaned in, bringing her lips only mere centimeters away from Rei's she mumbled softly with eyes half closed and glazed over, "Something I should have done a long time ago."

And with that Minako closed her eyes and pressed her lips gently against Rei's soft, inviting lips.

Feeling the sudden contact, the miko's eyes widened, but then slowly closed as she gave into the kiss, closing her amethyst eyes, fully embracing and returning the kiss. The kiss soon became deep and passionate, Minako started to pull away, but Rei persisted by crushing her searing lips against Minako's plump, luscious ones.

_'Wow, she really is the goddess of war and passion.' _Minako thought to herself with a grin, wrapping her arms around the girl attached to her lips. In return Rei entangled her fingers into Minako's locks of long golden hair, the kiss getting more and more heated by the second.

After a couple of minutes, both seventeen-year-old girls pulled away in desperate need for air.

"Wow…" Minako was near speechless.

Rei just looked down. "V…?"

"Yes, Rei?" Minako said softly, taking a step forward. Something was obviously bothering her love.

"Was that… really you that just kissed me? Or were you possessed or drunk again this time…?" The raven haired girl managed to get out, on the verge of tears.

"No, Rei," Minako said in a soft, caring voice, gently putting her finger under Rei's chin and bringing it up a bit so she could look into those amethyst eyes that she loved so much. "It's just me. It's just me, and it's just you. We're not Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. We're Minako and Rei. And it's just us."

She leaned in again, gently pressing her lips against the fire warriors for a chaste kiss, then pulled away again and embraced the girl standing before her.

"Minako…" Rei said softly, burying her head into the crook of the blonde's neck as she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Slightly thrown off by the fire warrior calling her by her real name, Minako developed a silly look on her face, her mouth slightly agape, but then her mouth slowly closed and formed into a light smile as she kissed the fire goddess's cheek.

"Rei? I lo—" Minako's sentence was cut short when she heard someone running up the shrine steps. Both girls quickly jumped apart, blushing madly. A couple of seconds later, Usagi came running up to the two girls.

"Mina-chan? What are you doing here?" The out-of-breath girl asked as she rested her hands on her knees, desperately gasping for some much needed air.

"Oh, uh… Well you see, um… I uh…" The blonde stuttered, looking for an excuse.

"She forgot her history book here." The raven haired girl said in a cool, calm voice.

"OH! I DID TOO!" Usagi smiled big, running into Rei's house and grabbing her book. "Minako-chan, will you walk me home?"

Minako looked skeptical, unsure of what to say. "I, um…" The helpless blonde looked over to Rei for an answer; the miko just smiled a little and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll walk you home, Usagi-chan. I know you hate to be out alone at night." And with that, the two blondes left a very thoughtful miko at the shrine.

"Um, Mina-chan… where's your book?" Usagi looked over at Minako curiously.

"Hmm, what book?" she replied absentmindedly.

"You said you forgot your history book at Rei's. Heeey, is something going on that I don't know about?" The clumsy moon warrior stopped walking and pouted at Minako.

"Oh, uh, no. I just forgot it again. Stay here, I'll go get it real quick." Before the dumpling head could protest, the goddess of love had taken off in a full sprint back to the shrine.

Upon hearing footsteps racing towards her Rei turned around only to have a familiar pair of lips crush against hers. She immediately dropped the broom and responded, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

Minako finally slowly pulled away after a minute or so, a little out of breath. "I need to borrow your history book."

"Oh? And why is that?" Rei raised a dark eyebrow.

"Well, uh… You said I forgot my history book here and well, I have no history book here. Usagi's suspicious, so, um, yeah."

"Oh, right. Hold on. Let me get it." And with that Rei ran into the house and then ran right back out with the history book.

"Thanks, Rei." The blonde smiled big, giving her love a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow at school." The miko smiled as well, picking her broom back up.

"Sure," Minako smiled innocently and turned around, hiding the mischievous glint in her eyes. Rei had no idea what was in store for her the next day.

**(Well, there you have it. I know it took me forever to update, I've just been REALLY busy this week. I really do try to update sooner, but I think updates are going to take a little longer now. I'm going to try to make the chapter better and longer. So yeah, keep reviewing and I'll be sure to keep writing no matter what. I LOVE YOU GUYS:D)**


End file.
